


ice cream, no flake, lemon drizzle

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, doyoung prude, everyone is a little shit tbh, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Doyoung is appalled by the lyrics he has to record, and the rest of the group makes fun of him for being a prude.Until Jaehyun reminds him that he’s anything but.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 502





	ice cream, no flake, lemon drizzle

Staring at the lyrics sheet in his hands, Doyoung has enough knowledge of the English language to let his jaw drop. 

_There is simply no way—_

Except there is, because this is happening, and they’re going to start recording in an hour or so. 

It seems like no one except for him is looking scandalized, even as his eyes rake over the younger members of their team. 

It’s only then that it occurs to him that they’ve all done something like this before.

_Highway to Heaven, 119, Love talk—_

But there’s Shotaro, isn’t there? How can he just stand there and read the lyrics in front of him with a neutral expression?

 _Ah, maybe he doesn’t understand what they mean_ , Doyoung thinks, regaining just a bit of his sanity at the revelation.

It’s ripped away again when he remembers the kinds of dances and songs danced to on Shotaro’s TikTok account.

God, this really is who they are, isn’t it? 

Doyoung takes a seat outside the recording room, rereading all the lyrics over again.

When he looks up, Jaemin and Yukhei look terribly unbothered where they stand with their own lyrics sheets, and if the smirks on their faces and their snickers are anything to go by, Doyoung knows he doesn’t really want to know what they’re talking about. 

Shotaro sits quietly off to one corner of the room with Taeyong, with the latter is starting simple conversation. For the past few weeks, Taeyong has been adamant on helping Shotaro feel comfortable enough to initiate a conversation with any of them, and if Doyoung is being honest, he’s almost there. 

Doyoung turns his head to the other side of the room and sees Xiaojun sitting down on a chair while looking at his lyrics sheet with a furrow between his eyebrows. His lips are moving in a mumble, and Doyoung thinks he’s trying to memorize the lyrics. 

He guesses that’s what he should be doing too, but then his eyes catch sight of Jaehyun getting water from the dispenser in a small paper cup. He doesn’t stop when he fills one up though, grabbing a second cup and then making his way towards Doyoung. 

“For you,” Jaehyun mumbles as he takes a seat next to him, holding the cup out for him. 

“Thanks,” Doyoung says in an equally quiet mumble. He takes a few sips before what Jaehyun says to him makes him glare at him. 

“You should wipe that look off of your face, by the way. Makes it look like you’re a sixty year old ajumma who hates everyone under the age of fifty.”

“Hey! Have you _read_ these lyrics?” Doyoung asks to defend himself, nudging his head towards Jaehyun’s lyric sheet. 

But instead of Jaehyun answering, it’s Taeyong who does. He apparently asked his question too loud. 

“They’re not too bad,” Taeyong shrugs, gathering everyone else’s attention now at the conversation happening across the room. “I also don’t know what twenty-five percent of this means,” he tacks on, something Xiaojun giggles at. 

“Of course it’s not that bad for you, _Mr. Whiplash_ ,” Doyoung scoffs, simply earning a shiteating grin from his best friend. “I don’t think there’s much that will phase you. I thought maybe Xiaojun would have something to say though.”

Having all eyes on him after being called out, Xiaojun only shrugs and glances at Yukhei with a knowing look on his face. 

“I live with Ten hyung,” he says, as if it was enough explanation. 

And it definitely is. 

“And what’s your excuse?” Yukhei asks, nudging Jaemin as the latter grins mischievously. 

Oh, he isn’t looking forward to whatever answer Jaemin has, he holds the dreamies too close to his heart to bare having their image tainted in his head. 

But Jaemin doesn’t seem to have a single care about that as he opens his mouth and says,

“Jeno likes to experiment _a lot—”_

“Okay!” he yelps, his hands flying up to cover his ears. He’d rather hear about anyone else’s sexcapades, _but_ Jeno’s. That was simply too much. 

“Oh, you’re a _prude,_ aren’t you hyung?” Yukhei sniggers, throwing a glance over to Jaehyun right after. “That can’t be too fun, can it?”

Doyoung feels his face flush an extremely hot shade of red, something which makes him avert his eyes in embarrassment. 

“I’d rather we change the subject,” he says through gritted teeth once everyone stops laughing under their breath, thinking he can’t hear them. 

“Doie is just a bit old fashioned,” Taeyong says, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. “What do they say? An old soul?”

“ _Born in the wrong generation_ ,” Jaemin adds, heavy with the pronunciation, to the point where it takes Doyoung a few seconds to understand what he said. 

“I feel like hyung would enjoy the renaissance eras,” Xiaojun hums thoughtfully, and Doyoung can’t believe this is an actual topic of discussion. “Don’t you think?”

Xiaojun’s question and statement starts up a conversation about how Doyoung would fit right into the renaissance era, even Shotaro joins in on laughing at a few jokes and makes some inputs himself, and Doyoung wonders if it’s too late to ask to not participate in this lineup. 

Probably, since recording starts in an hour. 

“You’re quiet about this, hyung,” Jaemin says to Jaehyun after a while longer. 

“Are you sure you even want to know what _I_ have to say about Doie being a prude?” Jaehyun deadpans, emphasis on the question as he arches an eyebrow. 

Shotaro is the first one who shakes his head no violently, and as of now he’s the only one who’s back in his good book. 

“You’re right, we’re changing the subject right now,” Yukhei says, and his face lets off that he’s disgusted. Doyoung can’t help but snort. 

“That’s what I thought,” he scoffs, watching as everyone finally takes their eyes off of him and resorts back to what they were doing. 

Doyoung takes the time to finally start memorizing his lyrics.

He’s onto his second set when he hears Jaehyun snort next to him.

“What is it?” he asks, squinting his eyes in suspicion when he sees Jaehyun’s dimples show up, a sign that he’s truly amused. “What’s so funny?”

“Nosy, are you?” Jaehyun laughs, bumping their shoulders together and shaking his head dismissively. “Wanna go somewhere else to practice your pronunciation?”

Doyoung guesses it makes more sense to go somewhere else instead of disrupting the peace and quiet of everyone else learning the lyrics. 

Nonetheless, he can’t let the suspicious look fall from his face as he follows Jaehyun into a quiet practice room. He also pointedly ignores everyone else who eyes them, and especially Taeyong who wiggles his eyes suggestively. 

He’ll kill Taeyong one day, he’s sure of it. 

But for now, he reads out his lyrics to Jaehyun, just to get the proper pronunciation down. 

“ _You’re all that I want_ ,” he reads off, a bit slowly and looking up at Jaehyun right after to see if he said it right. All Jaehyun does is nod and smile gently, so he continues. “ _Let me show you what I’m on_.”

Doyoung furrows his eyebrows a little, his limited English comprehension unable to understand what that line means. He’ll figure it out later though, because now Jaehyun nods again, so he moves onto his next line. 

Jaehyun’s reactions and encouragement stays the same until he reaches another line which he’s meant to sing alone. 

“ _Really got me charged, star_ ,”

Jaehyun laughs a little, but Doyoung doubts it has something to do with his pronunciation. He’s been saying his words the same this whole time anyways.

“What? What’s so funny?” he whines, too confused to be properly annoyed with Jaehyun. 

“Nothing, nothing— really!” Jaehyun insists when he sees the deadpan look Doyoung gives him. “Just finish your lyrics, you’re going good so far,” Jaehyun assures, and although it’s only by a bit, Doyoung’s nerves are quelled a bit. 

So reluctantly, Doyoung sighs and skims the lyrics page for his next one.

“ _I don’t know why it took so long to realize,_ ”

“ _I should’ve seen it from before,_ ” Jaehyun sings his line in between cheekily, but he sounds too good for Doyoung to do anything but roll his eyes fondly. 

“ _Been tryna tell you you’re,_ ” he says easily, the words familiar rolling off of his tongue. “Hm… _That I want_ ,” he continues from another line, nearing the bottom of his page and looking for his last few ones. “ _It’s your birthday, it’s your… I’ll give you birthday cake._ ”

And unlike before, when Jaehyun laughed only a bit, this time he fully laughs with his entire voice, the sound coming from his chest and having him bend down with his hands on his knees to keep himself from falling over. 

“What?” Doyoung exasperatedly asks, tired of being left out of Jaehyun’s loop and left to wonder what it is exactly that he finds so funny. “What is it, Jaehyun?” 

“Hyung, you’re a bit promiscuous, aren’t you?” Jaehyun asks around a laugh, standing back up straight and looking right at Doyoung as he wipes tears from his eyes for dramatics. 

“Promiscuous?” Doyoung scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Jaehyun impatiently. “Do tell what’s so promiscuous about practicing my pronunciation.”

Jaehyun looks more than glad to do that, grabbing a hold of Doyoung’s lyric sheet and pointing out all the lines he has just read out loud. 

And then, he proceeds to explain the context of what the lyrics mean, his grin growing wider and wider with each level of mortification that shows itself on Doyoung’s face. 

“Jaehyun! That’s so _lewd_ ! Is that even allowed?” Doyoung asks, wide eyes looking between the words on the paper and Jaehyun’s face. “And _Jaemin_ , oh my God—”

Jaehyun keeps laughing at how worked up over this Doyoung is, as if he’s forgetting the provocative songs they’ve all taken part in before. 

“Do you do _anything_ other than laugh at me?” Doyoung groans, rolling up his lyric sheet and hitting Jaehyun with it. 

“He’s _Jaemin_ , I think these lyrics are the least of his worries,” Jaehyun assures, rolling his eyes and fixing his shirt from where Doyoung had hit it. “Also, I’m pretty sure _you’ve_ sung worse at one point or another. Do the lyrics bother you that much?”

“They don’t bother me, I just wanna know why they’re so… Sex playlist worthy, y’know?” Doyoung admits, this time unable to fight the small laugh he lets out alongside Jaehyun at his own words. 

“So you wanna add it to ours?” Jaehyun smirks, taking a step closer to Doyoung and watching as his face twists into one of disgust. 

“ _Ugh_ , imagine getting hard with Taeyong’s voice in the background,” Doyoung says, shuddering as the involuntary image scenario puts itself into his head. “I will absolute not fuck to _Yukhei—_ ”

But Doyoung can’t finish what he was saying, because before he can, Jaehyun silences him with a kiss. 

And Doyoung would find it sweet, it’s normally the only way Jaehyun can shut him up without him actually getting mad, but this kiss isn’t soft like the other times Jaehyun does this. 

This time, the younger’s hands cup his cheeks and he kisses _hard_ , and with so much force that Doyoung stumbles back a few steps. 

Either way, he wastes no time in kissing back, letting Jaehyun back them up until Doyoung feels the cool glass of the mirrors against his back. 

And it’s then, that Doyoung feels something poking into his thigh, and this time he’s the one who starts laughing. 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Doyoung asks breathlessly, noticing Jaehyun’s red ears even when the younger tries to hide it by starting to kiss his neck. “You brought me here just to listen to me read you naughty lyrics? You’re something else, Jaehyunnie,”

Doyoung wants to laugh again, terribly amused by Jaehyun’s antics, but the latter clamps his teeth around a patch of his skin, and any remnants of a laugh die in his throat as Doyoung’s breath hitches. 

“Nothing to say now, is there?” Jaehyun whispers, kissing up his skin until their lips meet again. This time, Jaehyun doesn’t waste any time before slipping his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. 

When their tongues brush against each other, Doyoung feels his knees go weak and a strangled sound tries to make its way out of his throat.

“Oh, that’s a nice sound, isn’t it, bunny?” Jaehyun mumbles against his lips, licking over his top lip. “Not very bothered now.”

Doyoung can’t form words when Jaehyun kisses him again, working his tongue all the ways he knows Doyoung likes, hands on his waist the way that always manages to make him feel small. 

“Prude, huh?” Jaehyun snorts, moving sensually down his neck and leaving butterfly kisses in their wake. “Wonder what they’d say if they really knew what you’re like. All I did was kiss you and you’re already breathless,” he whispers, sucking a mark somewhere below the collar of Doyoung’s shirt. 

“Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung whines, having had enough and craning his neck down to catch Jaehyun’s lips within his own again. “Don’t be mean,” he huffs, wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders and closing his eyes as he lets the warm and wet feeling of Jaehyun’s mouth consume him.

“I’m afraid I have to be,” the other chuckles, and Doyoung is confused for all of a few moments before an obnoxious ringing sound cuts into the atmosphere between them. 

It’s the jarring sound of the alarm Doyoung had set fifteen minutes before recording was supposed to start. 

“You’re an ass,” Doyoung mumbles as he reaches into his back pocket to turn the alarm off, shooting Jaehyun a glare right after. “You can’t bring me here alone, just to get us riled up, and then do nothing about it!” he complains, aggressively pocketing his phone back when the irritating sound of the alarm had been turned off. 

“I never said I won’t do anything about it,” Jaehyun says defensively, both his hands fixing his shirt after Doyoung had grabbed onto it. “You just have to be patient. You can do that, right? You’re my good boy.”

Doyoung wants to hate Jaehyun for bringing out words that make his bones turn to jelly, but the butterflies swarming around in his stomach make up for Jaehyun’s poor timing. 

So, he just nods to Jaehyun’s question. 

“Good. Now lets go record. Behave.”

Doyoung huffs, but leans into Jaehyun’s touch when he throws an arm around his shoulders and leads them out of the practice room and back towards the recording studio. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Recording stretches longer than it usually does, but Doyoung believes it’s only because they're a different set of voices that need to be blended together. 

Some lines take more than one take because of pronunciation and pitch, but when Doyoung fixes up his last line, and gets the green light from the producer, he practically skips out of the recording studio while thanking everyone behind him. 

Just like he had promised as he passed by him when he left the studio before Doyoung two hours ago, Jaehyun is waiting for him on a couch in the hallways, no one else around. 

He’s pretty sure everyone else has already left, and Doyoung smiles internally at the fact as he skips over to Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyunnie!” he smiles, grabbing the younger’s face immediately after he stands up and smashing their lips together. 

“Eager, are you?” Jaehyun mumbles when they part, one of his hands sliding down Doyoung’s arm to lace their fingers together. Doyoung has to make himself not think about how he can feel the veins on the back of Jaehyun’s hand. “We have all the time in the world, hyung.”

“Don’t want all the time, just want you,” Doyoung mumbles, turning a sharp corner and pushing Jaehyun against the hall of an empty hallway. “Where do you want me?”

“Oh, you’re _asking_ ?” Jaehyun repeats smugly, ignoring Doyoung’s indignant whine as he grabs his tiny waist and pulls him closer, until their hips brush together. “If I could, I’d take you right here, _hyung_.”

Doyoung groans, Jaehyun’s low octave and large hands already swirling up heat and want in his body. 

“I’d let you,” he admits, his own hands gripping the hoodie Jaehyun put on in the recording booth and still hasn’t taken off. “I _will_ let you, the practice room at the end of this hall is always empty,” he says hurriedly, grabbing Jaehyun in a firmer grip and pulling the younger towards the end of the hallway.

“Are you serious?” Jaehyun asks, sounding genuinely surprised as he lets Doyoung drag him down the hall. “I thought you were just joking, holy shit Doie, you really are anything _but_ a prude.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes despite knowing Jaehyun can’t see them, and opens the door to the practice room he had been walking about. Like he had predicted, it was empty. 

“Do I look like I can go the car ride back home without your dick in me?” he asks rhetorically, closing the door behind Jaehyun and crowding him up against it. When he sees his mouth move to answer, he kisses him before words can leave his lips. “I know, not a prude. Now will you do something, or will I have to do it myself?” 

Jaehyun growls a little at Doyoung’s bratty tone, flipping their positions easily and diving into Doyoung’s lips with no mercy. He’s rough from the beginning, forcing his tongue past the seam of Doyoung’s lips and licking into his mouth the way that makes Doyoung want to fall to his knees. 

And he would’ve, if Jaehyun didn’t push a leg between his own, moving his hands under Doyoung’s large t-shirt and caressing his bare skin. 

Doyoung whimpers when Jaehyun’s thumbs brush his nipples, which start to get hard and pebble from the contact. Jaehyun’s pillowy lips part from his as he takes Doyoung’s shirt off, tossing it somewhere onto the ground before stripping himself of his hoodie and t-shirt too. 

Doyoung doesn’t waste time after Jaehyun throws his own clothes away to kiss his chest, biting marks and sucking bruises onto the skin which he knows is a privilege to only him. It’s also the only place he can leave marks without getting in trouble, but that's besides the point. 

“Fuck, you’re so desperate,” Jaehyun grunts, moving them from the door and pressing Doyoung against a wall. Under the light, the younger can see the slight sweat start to accumulate on his lover’s skin, can see the way his pupils dilate and how big his eyes look back up at him.

And all in all, he’s more endeared than he’s turned on by the sight. 

But that doesn’t mean that he isn’t straining against his pants. One palm for the front of Doyoung’s pants shows that he is too. 

“Fuck me,” Doyoung pleads, hands around Jaehyun’s shoulders and his fingernails digging into the skin when Jaehyun pushes his thigh up and between Doyoung’s legs and arousal. The sounds Doyoung makes get sent straight south, and the older boy’s head thumps against the wall as the pleasurable feeling consumes him. His pale neck is bared and inviting to his eyes, but Jaehyun knows better than to sink his teeth in despite wanting to. “Fuck me against the wall.”

Jaehyun groans again, liking the breathless way Doyoung says his words, chest heaving erratically and hips subconsciously moving against his thigh. 

Doyoung looks so small like this, between his body and the wall, and it makes Jaehyun even more greedy to know how much more of a mess he can make out of his hyung. 

“So bossy,” Jaehyun tuts, but his actions contradict his words as his hands go to unbutton Doyoung’s jeans. He slides them off of his legs, and his mouth waters at the pale expanse of the skin on his thighs. Despite the hunger gnawing for them, he knows that that treat will have to wait for another time. 

Following Doyoung’s pants are his own, tossed to be forgotten in the same direction. 

It’s only when Jaehyun has a hand down Doyoung’s pants that he remembers that there’s a slight flaw in his plan. 

“Bunny, there’s no lu-” 

But Doyoung cuts him off quickly, turning his head around in the hand that was cupping his face, and taking two of Jaehyun’s fingers into his mouth at once. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whispers when Doyoung looks up at him, eyes wide, lips red and stretched around his fingers, and drool pooling in the corners of his mouth. “You’ll take anything I give you, won’t you?” 

Doyoung can’t find it in himself to even pretend otherwise, not now anyways, and simply nod his head as he bobs his head and takes Jaehyun’s fingers deeper in his mouth. 

One of Doyoung’s hands comes between their bodies and grabs Jaehyun’s cock, nimble and elegant fingers looking small against the girth as he strokes up and down. 

Jaehyun groans right into his ear, head tipped forward onto the wall behind Doyoung as he feeds the latter another finger. 

From experience, they know that two is not enough. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Jaehyun says quietly, his other hand brushing some of Doyoung’s sweaty bangs out of his face. “Pretty baby waiting to get fucked.”

Doyoung moans enthusiastically at those words, coming off of Jaehyun’s fingers with a pop. 

It doesn’t take words, because the silent look in his eyes is enough for Jaehyun to know. 

He leads that hand down to Doyoung’s entrance, circling his rim before pushing two fingers in at the same time. 

Doyoung whines at the burn and stretch, but Jaehyun is always slow and careful with this part, so it starts feeling good really soon. He connects their lips again, moaning into Jaehyun’s mouth when he starts to scissor his fingers and prod near his prostate. Doyoung knows he’s intentionally avoiding it. 

And it’s driving him mad. 

“Jaehyun please,” he moans, trying to push back onto Jaehyun’s fingers to get more of the addicting sensation. “Please.”

“No patience,” Jaehyun tsks, fingering Doyoung a bit rougher now, and having the other muffle his louder moans and whines in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “Take what I give you, bunny, don’t be a bratty boy.”

Doyoung whimpers at the assertive tone Jaehyun uses, nodding his head frantically, and stilling his hips and Jaehyun continues his ministrations. 

When Doyoung’s breathing picks up, and Jaehyun knows it’s telltale sign that he’s close, he finally takes his fingers out slowly and pumps his own aching cock.

“C’mon, suck me off Doie, and then I’ll let you come on my cock,” Jaehyun grunts, stepping back a bit and giving Doyoung enough space to kneel on the floor in front of him. 

And the older boy doesn’t waste any time, scrambling to his knees and gripping Jaehyun’s thighs for balance as he tentatively kisses up his length. 

Jaehyun doesn’t rush him for the sole reason of watching how Doyoung’s eyelashes kiss the highs of his cheeks, and how his pretty lips pucker to kiss all over his sensitive skin. 

He shouldn’t look this innocent, especially not when he finally opens his mouth and takes the tip of Jaehyun’s length into his mouth. 

Doyoung starts off slow with little sucks and rolling his tongue over the tip, but then the both of them get more greedy as Doyoung takes more into his relaxed throat, at the same time that Jaehyun finds a grip on his hair and holds him still.

“Don’t move, and be a good boy,” Jaehyun instructs through bated breath, and all Doyoung does to answer is open his mouth wider and relax his throat even more. 

As Jaehyun starts to thrust into his throat, slow at first, saliva pools in Doyoung’s mouth and threatens to spill over with every movement of Jaehyun’s hips. He ignores it though, in favour of looking up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes, saving the blissed out look on his face in his brain, and moaning at the deep, low sounds escaping Jaehyun’s mouth. 

There’s a point where Jaehyun hits the back of his throat, and it’s the same time that he pulls Doyoung off and pulls him back up on his two feet.

“Shit, you’re so messy,” the younger says, swiping away the spit that’s slipped out of Doyoung’s mouth with his thumb and catching his mouth in a kiss. “‘M gonna fuck you now, okay? You have to be quiet.” 

Again, Doyoung nods frantically and lets Jaehyun guide his legs up and around his waist, where now the only things holding him up are Jaehyun’s big, and muscly arms. 

It gets even more attractive when one of Jaehyun’s hands goes down behind Doyoung to guide his cock to the other’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Jaehyun asks when his tip is already teasing Doyoung’s rim. He might just lose his mind, if Jaehyun doesn’t do something soon. 

“Yes, fuck please, Hyunnie,” he whines, fingernails digging into Jaehyun’s biceps when the latter finally breaches his hole.

Doyoung holds his breath like he always does as he waits for Jaehyun to bury himself to the hilt, relaxing his body as much as he can and relishing in the drag of his boyfriend’s lage, thick, and veiny cock. 

“So good,” Doyoung whimpers, burying his head in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and sucking on the skin of his shoulder to pacify himself. “You feel so good Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun’s breathing is also stuttered in Doyoung’s ear, and he lets out a particularly loud cry when Jaehyun moves his hips just the tiniest bit. 

“You’re so fucking tight, babe,” Jaehyun comments, thrusting into Doyoung slowly at first, to get them adjusted. “Do you like it? Do you like the way my cock splits you open?” he asks, and Doyoung has to remind himself to breathe. 

“I love it,” he admits, muffling his moans into Jaehyun’s shoulder when the latter hits his prostate dead on. “You’re so good, you feel so big, fuck. Please fuck me harder,” Doyoung moans wantonly, bringing his head back up to messily kiss Jaehyun’s lips. 

With Doyoung not being able to keep his mouth closed and Jaehyun finding a rhythm after obliging to Doyoung’s request and going harder, their kiss is more tongue and teeth than anything else. 

But Jaehyun still uses that to his advantage as he sucks on Doyoung’s tongue to keep him quiet, and to swallow down his moans when he thrusts his hips at a harder, faster pace. 

It’s harder for Doyoung to keep quiet when Jaehyun starts ramming into his prostate hard and fast with every thrust, and now Jaehyun is extremely glad they decided to wait until the recording was over. There was no way Doyoung would’ve been able to sing after this. 

Jaehyun presses Doyoung against the wall so that he doesn’t fall as he grinds his hips in circles, and one of his hands comes up to cover Doyoung’s mouth. 

“Pretty little thing,” he starts, their faces extremely close and Doyoung’s breathing harsher. “You’re gonna get us caught,” Jaehyun continues, and hears Doyoung whimper at his words from behind his mouth. “Oh, don’t tell me you’d like that, would you, baby? Want people to hear just how good you can sing with my cock up your ass? Or better yet, do you want people to _see_ it?”

Doyoung practically wails against Jaehyun’s hand, his eyes squeezing shut at the way arousal makes the coil in his tummy tighter when he hears Jaehyun’s lewd words. Such a suggestion shouldn’t be so arousing, but Doyoung knows he’s close, and that if Jaehyun keeps talking to him like this, he isn't going to last much longer. 

And it’s like Jaehyun can read his mind. 

“Aw, naughty little boy, you _would_ like that,” he comments, picking up his pace again and getting spurred on when he sees tears build in Doyoung’s eyes. “Good to know bunny, next time I’ll take you wherever I want, and I’ll make sure there’ll be an audience for you.”

At Jaehyun’s words, Doyoung’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he warns Jaehyun with a muffled cry against his mouth that he’s going to come. 

So Jaehyun lets him, hitting his prostate and hissing when Doyoung’s nails dig back into his skin and drag down, no doubt leaving red, stinging marks in their wake. Doyoung comes untouched between their bodies, and Jaehyun follows not long after when he feels Doyoung spasm and tighten around him. 

“Sticky, Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung mumbles tiredly after a few minutes, properly wrapping his arms and legs around Jaehyun. 

“Well, there’s no one but yourself to blame for that,” Jaehyun scoffs, slowly and gently sitting them down on the floor as to not jostle Doyoung too much. 

“Hm, I guess so,” Doyoung huffs, rubbing his nose against Jaehyun’s cheek and then kissing his lips tenderly, softly, for the first time this night. “Love you.”

Jaehyun smiles, and Doyoung pokes a finger into his dimple. 

“I love you too, Doie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing dojae if you could tell me how i did hehe that would be nice🥺   
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/aurorahaechan)


End file.
